The crazy teacher
by Traveller07
Summary: What if the supernovas and some other People were just thrown into the real world and...WHAT! they have to go to School and college. Oh kami what will heppen? Well read to find out I know the summary sucks but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, only my Oc(s)!**

**On Sabaody, grove 21**

CLASH! The metal staff of the monk and the scythes of massacre man Killer collided and the blond jumped back a few foot. Again the two men started a new attack as x Drake went between them.

"If you want to fight, … save it for the new world" he said as he blocked both of their attacks.  
"It was such a good part too. Hey Drake-ya! How many people have you killed?" Somebody asked. The voice belonged to no one other than the 'Surgeon of Death' or also called 'Dark Doctor', Trafalgar Law. He sat on a crate while his crew stood behind him. Ignoring the question of his fellow supernova, Drake went on, his own crew following him closely behind.

**Somewhere else**

In a bar in the lawless zone off the Archipelago sat Eustass 'Captain' Kid with a few crew members. The bar was just like every bar in the lawless zone. There lurked some shady men and women no normal citizen would want to mess with. It was dark. Just a few little oil lamps light the room. Nothing out of the ordinary for the 315 million bounty pirate. Nursing his drink he looked around the bar. His eyes stopped when they landed on a specific person right across the room.

"Who's that person over there?" Kid demanded.

"Ah...him. He's Roaring Tide, isn't he?" One of his subordinates sated.

Kid's eyes narrowed, never leaving his opponent. The other one just flipped him of with his finger. Thereupon Kid stud up his chair falling backwards, falling to the ground with a loud 'clang'.

"Captain!?"

Eustass just grinned and the next thing the bystanders knew was that there was a massive explosion. A man came out of the smoke while doing a few back flips. Only a few seconds after that you could hear the footsteps of a second man coming out of the building.

"What is this!? A brawl some!" random dude with brown locks asked himself aloud.

"If it's a fight you want, then let's finish it beyond that wall….C'mon now, you don't know my strength." The captain of the On-Air pirates, Scratchmen Apoo stated a grim look in his face. With his bounty of 198 million berry he was under his fellow pirate but still a supernova.

"Well then, stop staring at me."

"Captain, stop it!" The voice from a blond pirate was heard, which his captain ignored.

"You're one annoying bastard. I don't mind killing you now." The redhead said, pulling out the dagger, which was strapped to his chest.

**At grove 24**

In a restaurant people were mumbling about a girl with pink hair, who had a golden piercing under her right eye. She sat on a table stuffing food in her mouth similar to Strawhat Luffy.

"What a way to eat…."

"Where's the food going with that kind of body?"

"More, give me MORE "The pink haired girl, Jewelery Bonney demanded. In another corner of the saloon some men were surrounding a table where a single man sat.

"What a disgusting lady…I'm losing my appetite. Silence her." The black haired man said.

"That's a bad idea, father." One of the men surrounding him said. "This town is next door to the Marine Headquarters. If we cause uproar now..!" he didn't get any farther because of the fork his 138 million belly worth captain plugged into his eye. Cabone 'Gang' Bege. One of the eleven supernovas.

"Isn't the food here yet!?" The pink haired captain asked drawing Cabone's attention and the one of the waiter's too.

"Hurry up and bring it!"

"They are cooking as fast as they can, captain." The round man next to her said.

"They aren't going to make it at this rate! GET ME MORE PIZZA!"

"Of course. I will be back with more food in a minute." The waiter said, turning around and crashing in a man.

"My deepest apology sir." He stuttered before the man drew his sword.

"You bast…"

"Stop it." He was cut off by a man holding a cart in his hand.

"Why, Captain!? He spilled spaghetti on my clothes!"

"That was the fate of the clothes." The man, Basil Hawkins, stated calmly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Today is the day that would make me said to kill anyone." The 'mage' with the bounty of 249 million berry told the water.

**At grove 65, at the Marinebase Toroharuk(random name I swear)**

"Fufufu quiet surprising to see you here Garp-san."

"I could say the same to you, Doflamingo."

"Ohhh, what a pleasant surprise to see you here flamingo-san." A man in a yellow striped suit said.

"What are you doing here?" Garp the fist asked the man in the pink coat, ignoring his superior Kizaru.

"Just meeting an old acquaintance of mine, and you? I wouldn't think you would come here just for fun, ne? fufufuf."

"Visiting my grand-son."

"Oh you had a grand-son I didn't kno…" The warlord began but was cut off as there was suddenly a bright light and after the light disappeared there were no men standing there anymore. They had vanished. The marines who were in the area started freaking out but they didn't know that that light didn't just appear at their port. No it made also all the supernovas on Sabaody disappear into thin air. There was only one question:

_Where were they?_

**Phew ,finished with the first one. I don't know if the next one will be out tomorrow because I have to study a lot…Oh well, ja'ne minna!**


	2. Chapter 2

-…..And now I would like to congratulate Miss Celestina for graduating here. I heard you will be set free. Well I wish you all the best but with your great point average you are more perilous than with a weapon.- The teacher said while walking out of the classroom Celestina Kaylyn right behind her.

-Why did you even take the course if you weren't making any effort? You just wanted your certificate.-

-Simple. Because the classroom is the only place in this damn prison where you get free cacao. - The girl answered.

**Five hours later**

Kaylyn was just set free. She checked the back the guards gave her_. Hmmm my lucky bracelet, some money, my jacket and…ah there it is my sun glasses. _Looking up to the sky she smirked making her way towards the center of town. At the gas station she bought a six-pack of some fine beer. Walking out she saw that her super lovely goody sister Mansy came towards her with some people following her. Oddly enough she didn't even knew those people although her sister made sure to be annoying and visit her once a month to tell her everything that happened while she was in prison.

**Some time ago**

Mansy Celestina was just driving towards the gas station her little sister told her to meet up after she got out of jail. Suddenly there was a bright light in the alley to her right. Since she was curious she stopped the car and got out of it to see what was going out. As she came closer to the alley she could locate about twenty-five to thirty people.

**Mansy's Pov.**

I walked towards the group of people to see who they were but I didn't recognize them. As one of them saw me he instantly told the others.

-Emm hello there. I just saw you in this a-alley here and wanted to ask what y-you were doing? – _Just perfect go on and stutter in front of some random people and let them know that you are a total coward._

-Why hello madam it's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful! - Some guy with blond hair and curly eyebrows came towards me taking one of my hands in his and kissed the backside of it. I withdrew and probably looked at him with an uneasy smile on my face since an orange haired girl shouted at him the next moment.

-Sanji don't just go around kissing other girls hands like that!-

-Yes Nami-swaaaan! - The creepy guy swooned and was instantly by the side of his friend_. I wonder why these kids are near our school. It couldn't be that they are __**them!**_

-Oh you must be the transfer students from Canada right? I can show you the way to school. Come on follow me. - I told them with a smile and turned to leave the ally. Just then I noticed the outfits they wore and stopped dead in my tracks were those swords some of them were holding. I stopped dead in my tracks.

-Uh..ehm are those real swords you have there- I asked the green haired guy…Wait green hair! I know that teenager can be very moody and everything but really green!? I have been working as a teacher with students for at least seven years now and never once in my career have I seen a kid with green hair. Pink or green streaks yeah but not this.

-Why of course they are Miss… - I looked into the direction the voice came from. It was a guy with a yellow and black hoody.

-C-Celestina. Mansy Celestina.-

-Miss Celestina. How else would be able to defend ourselves?-

-From what would you need to protect yourselves?-

-From other pirates or from the marines of course.-

-P-Pirates. You can't be serious! We are in the middle of the Usa. The seas a few miles away. And it isn't like it's the age of pirates. That was many years ago. - The people looked at each other then the guy from before decided to change the topic.

-Ah! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Law. Trafalgar Law.-

-It's nice to meet you, I guess? But let's save the introduction for later first we have to go and see the principal. He will assign you to your dorms and give you your time tables for school.-

**At the principal's office**

_Knock Knock_

-Yes please? - A muffled voice came from inside. As we got inside he looked up from his work.

-Ah miss Celestina! And who is you companion.-

-Mister Morio. These are the transfer students from Canada.-

-Ah yes I have been expecting you to come a bit later but the earlier the better, no? Here are your time tables for school your books were already brought to your dorms. Your dorm's is the old building in the back of the school grounds. As you probably already know there are five different dorms for each league here at Akuma College. The leagues are middle school, high school and college, which is presumable the most fascinating thing since we are the only college place where you can go to middle and high school as well as to college. I myself as well as all the teachers expect from you to be perfectly disciplined and good results. We won't go easy on you like some other schools you have been earlier in live may have. Your caretakers will be staying in the teachers dorm's at the west side, so to say the farthest away from you. Miss Celestina will show you all to your rooms. I hope you have a nice abidance here at Akuma College. - He ended his speech and gave all the schedules to me. After that he shoved us out of his office and closed the door. I glanced at my watch and froze. My sister was set free from prison an hour ago! I should already be at the gas station by now.

-Eh .. I am very sorry but I have to meet up with somebody..ahh would you like to come with me? It won't take very long and after that I will show you the way to your dorms okay? - They just nodded and I made my way towards the school bus since all of them would never fit into my car. I was just wondering why they nearly didn't say anything at all since I first met them when I heard them whisper to themselves…They were probably just a little shy or something… or tired…it had probably been a long trip.

* * *

**Okay over 1.100 words I guess that's not too bad for the second chapter. Btw there will be some parts from a movie I have seen some time ago. The movie is called 'Fack ju Göhte'. It's really funny...anyway some Scenes will be copied from the movie. I just wanted to say that I don't own them. Also the college Akuma I have no idea of there is such a college if there is sorry for using the Name but it was random I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or the Scenes I will and am taking from 'Fack ju Göhte' I just own my Ocs and the poll.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review!**

**Treveller07**


End file.
